Different Shades of Blue
by the BT
Summary: Post PRNS Blake's back from Factory Blue and he's not going back. Can his friends help him to realize his dream again? This one's now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing

_**Different Shades of Blue**_

Blake Bradley watched the repeat on video. He had lost count of the number of times he'd pushed he rewind and play buttons. He felt nothing as he watched the bike and rider crash and go up in flames. Numbness engulfed him and it hardly mattered if he turned off the video or not as the image kept playing back in his mind.

He remembered the day only too vividly. Rodger Hannah had told all the riders they needed an earlier than usual start- which meant a 5 o lock wake up call for the next day, so all the riders had showered, eaten and hit the sack after yet another day of hard riding. The big event had been 5 days from then and Rodger was keen on having at least the top 3 races in every category to go to a Factory Blue rider. Blake and his team mates had slept like logs that night event foregoing their tradition to telling stories about home. The next morning after having cold showers and mugs of hot coffee pumped into their systems they had worked out and hit the track first doing their routine checks on their beloved bikes.

And it was this that Blake remembered most clearly. He and Danny had been working next to each other, in silence at first, and then Blake had noticed how happy Danny seemed, more so than usual as Danny had always been a very sun shiny guy.

"What's with the I-can't-wipe-this-smile-off-my-face-look Dan?" Blake asked grinning as he bent to inspect his tires.

"Oh, no big deal," Danny said, smiling even wider now.

"Ow, come on dude, what gives? You look like a…a…a love sick puppy as a friend of mine once said." Blake said.

"Okay, you got me." Danny said straightening up. He was a head taller than Blake and 3 years Blake's senior, though both never felt the gap. 'It's what comes from having an older brother,' Blake always said.

"Well come on, spit it out! Dude, at this rate, I'm going to have to get the pliers out!" Blake said now resting on his bike.

Danny turned to look at him and then grinning announced, "I proposed to Sandy last night and she said yes! I've been wanting to do it for such a long time, but the timing never seemed right. Finally last night I decided I can't wait forever and went ahead and asked her! I want to take her a ring and I can't wait to get to her now!"

Back to the present…Blake put down his glass of…water probably. He couldn't remember. He glanced out of the window and saw his other team mates all dressed in black, preparing to head out. Blake looked down at himself. He was wearing a black suit too; he remembered Tori had dragged him shopping before he left to get him something proper to wear for formal occasions. He unconsciously touched the material and straightened his navy tie. Tori's voice came back to him, "You're suit may be black, but you can't just give up your ranger colour so we'll have to get a navy shirt and tie to go with it."

"Blake," the dark haired boy with tanned skin turned at the sound of his name. "Let's go. The funeral's about to begin."

Rodger Hannah stood looking out from his office at the downpour outside. He'd always wondered why it usually rained during funerals. Probably to remind people that at the end of the storm and thunder there was always a rainbow.

"I'm off." Rodger turned, sighed, and walked towards the voice.

"I know there is probably nothing I can say to change your mind right now, but I'm not treating this as the end of your contract, I hope you know that. The offer is pen for you anytime to come back."

Silence greeted this statement and after a long while the voice said, "Thanks. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Rodger said and then watched as the door shut quietly behind the retreating figure.

"Come on Dustin1 It's really quite simple. Put your hands on Shane's waist and hold his other hand. How hard can it be?" Tori asked, now exasperated.

"Dude, that's gross. Okay, okay, it's a little weird." Dustin said wiping his hands yet again on his sensei robes.

"Easy for you to say." Shane threw the words at Dustin before turning to Tori, "Tor, why do we have to do this?" Dark skinned, leader of the group, Shane Clark asked.

"One, because you asked me to teach you. Two, because you have a date with Skyla and Dustin has one with Marah tonight. Three, because you've asked them to go to a dance party with you'll and four, because neither of you knows how to dance!"

"Hey, how come I got dragged into this? Shane's the one who asked you to teach him!" Dustin Brooks, sensei to the Earth ninjas said.

A whirl of blonde hair and blue eyes rounded on him, "Coz the last time you took Marah dancing she had blistered on her toes from being stepped on by you and I had to hear her complain all day long for five straight days! Now dance!"

Dustin and Shane immediately took up position and moved, unfortunately, in the wrong direction. Before Tori could scream, Cam walked in.

"I'm confused, does it now say 'dance studio' outside ninja ops?" his sarcasm was ignored by the other three.

"Cam! Finally, someone who can dance. Come on over Cam." Tori instructed.

"Tori, really, I'd rather…" then he caught the steely glare Ms. Hanson was giving him and didn't even bother to formulate the word 'not'. He obediently took Tori's hand and together they waltzed in perfect rhythm around ninja ops. Dustin and Shane were duly impressed.

They had slowed down considerably to allow Shane and Dustin to copy them when laughter followed a new voice, "Wow. Nobody told me they had changed this place to the Wind Dancing Academy!"

"Hey Hunter." Cam, Tori and Shane chorused. Dustin was too busy watching his feet to say anything. He just nodded his head in greeting.

"Hang on for just a moment Hunter," Tori said all while facing her back to him, "Showing these guys to dance is more difficult than training a dolphin how to fly."

Hunter smirked, "So it seems."

"But Tor, dolphins can't fly." Dustin said confused. He got a swat on the head from Shane for that but poor Dustin still looked confused. Tori rolled her eyes and let it go.

Suddenly Dustin looked up. "Hey Blake!"

"Hunter, Dustin, his name's Hunter," her voice was a little tense. "Blake's not here…"

"Hey Dustin."

Tori froze. Blake's voice. She'd know it from anywhere. Cam, who was watching her face saw the kaleidoscope of emotions it went through. Tori looked up at him, part pleading that it wasn't a joke and she wasn't just hallucinating. Cam nodded, smiled and released her. Tori took a breath before she turned. She saw Hunter. He smiled and moved to a side. "Blake." Tori just said his name as she saw her former power ranger colleague dressed in his navy colours. Seeing Tori was apparently having its effect on Blake too. Time seemed to stand still as they focused on each other, neither one moving. Finally Blake took a step forward and smiled at her. Tori took this as a sign and moved towards Blake. They were standing inches away from each other.

"You're back." Tori said, but her voice betrayed her.

"Yeah." His tone spoke volumes and suddenly he felt a pair of arms being thrown about it. Blake retaliated by putting his arms firmly around Tori and hugging her fiercly, neither willing to let go just yet. It seemed too good to be true and if this was a dream, then God help the person who woke them both up!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm giving up motocross." The admission was greeted with a stunned silence.

"But, why?" Hunter asked confused. Little blame to him, seeing that Blake was one of the best riders Factory Blue had.

Blake shook his head, "It's a long story and I don't really want to get into it."

The others looked at each other, and finally Cam asked, "Okay then, what now?"

Blake shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't think that far. I just packed and left."

"Well, you could definitely be of some assistance at the Thunder Academy." Hunter said, still sounding a little confused, and not quite sure of himself.

Blake sighed, "Look, I'll figure it out okay. Just give me some time."

"Alright then, Shane, Dustin you too have classes to teach. Better get there fast before Marah and Kapri decide to start another impromptu sparring session with all the students."

"Always on your case." Dustin grumbled good naturedly.

Shane grinned at him and then turned to the two Bradley brothers, "Well, see you guys around. You guys are going to be staying around for a while right?"

Hunter looked at Blake and then nodded, "Yeah, but I packed for only two days. Lee Ann can handle the school by herself, but I don't want to leave her alone for too long."

"Lee Ann can manage quite well by herself." Came said suddenly and then, "You guys can crash at Ninja Ops if you like. There's the spare room."

"Yea," Dustin said as he made his way out, "and when you get tired of Cam being on your case 24/7 you guys can crash with us!" He ran after that and Cam didn't stop glowering at him until Dustin was well out of view.

Hunter and Blake grinned. "Well, let me check out that room and I'll set up our stuff there okay Blake?" When Blake nodded Cam and Hunter went away to check out the room.

"Ah, I'd better go too." Tori said. "You must be tired." She tried to make a move away from Blake's side where she had been since he'd arraived. But Blake was too fast. He caught her hand and tugged so that she was facing him. But he wasn't smiling. He took a deep breath, and then began,

"Tor, I need to tell you something." Tori took one look at his face and instinctively started backing away,

"It's not good, is it?" And she knew it wasn't when Blake let her back away. He looked sad as he shook his head,

"Tori. I'm so sorry. But I can't do this….you and me. It's not…it can't…I don't want to…" He couldn't seem to say the proper words, so he just looked at her and shrugged helplessly. The look Tori had on her face at that moment was tearing into him. She looked confused, and sad and most of all, she looked really very hurt.

"I..I don't understand." She said shaking her head, the blonde locks swinging away. "No. I don't understand why. But I do understand what you're trying to say." She was now a good foot away from him. "I have to go." She turned then and ran from ninja ops.


	3. Chapter 3

_The two_ days the thunders spent at the Academy went by fast. The rangers spent their time hanging out, catching up on old news, and of course their usual training, whenever they could manage, in-between classes. Nobody ever mentioned motocross, and Dustin and Hunter firmly stayed away from their bikes. The rangers all picked very safe topics to talk on, and Blake got an idea of what it was like to hang out with the good Marah and Kapri, and finally got to meet the much talked about Skyla. Apart from that the other good thing that happened was Cam and Hunter coming up with a brilliant plan to start a sparring tournament between the wind and thunder academy. On their last day there as the others were busy discussing how they were going to pull this one off, Blake sat back and observed the slight changes in his friends.

Shane Clark, was still the leader of the group, that much was obvious and it seemed like it was something that was not going to change any time soon. But now, with Sklya by his side, Shane had learnt to put more trust and faith in people, and from her he had also learnt the power of sacrifice. He was less intense these days, but otherwise still the same.

Dustin Brooks, former yellow earth ninja, was still as goofy as ever, and having Marah by his side didn't really help that part of him. But being a sensei now he knew the responsibility that lay on his shoulders to guide other students and was a little more down to earth than he used to be. Marah, had however brought out a more considerate side of him, one they had all suspected Dustin possessed, but he had never shown.

Cam, ah, Cam, Blake thought, was hiding a secret, a really good one. He looked much happier these days, but his level of seriousness that he possessed had yet to diminish, but Blake didn't mind that.

Blake laughed when he thought about Hunter. His dirty blonde haired brother always had a strawberry blonde companion around him, whether he liked it or not. It was quite clear to Blake that Kapri was a little more than smitten by Hunter and followed him around wherever he went, which was a pity on Kapri's part as Hunter kept brushing her aside. He made a mental note to tell Hunter to be careful or he'd hurt Kapri's feelings. 'You're a one to talk thought,' Blake though resignedly to himself as he finally focused on Tori who was sitting in-between Dustin and Cam.

He had to give the blue eyed surfer lots of credit for not bailing on all the occasions they had gone out as a group. She didn't speak much though, to him or to the others, and there was a definite look of sadness in her eyes. He had also gave her points for not telling the others what had happened between them. He knew for a fact they didn't know or neither Shane, Dustin nor Cam would be freely joking with him if they knew he'd broken the former blue ranger's heart. And they wouldn't even wait to listen to his very valid explanation of why.

His thoughts were broken into by Hunter voice, "Hey bro, time to bail."

"You're going already?" Kapri asked sounding disappointed. Hunter ignored her and stood.

Blake followed his brother's action. "Ah, well, I'll see you guys around I guess. It was great hanging around here."

"You guys should visit more often." Dustin said, and Blake took a quick look at Tori before he answered sounding vague,

"Yeah."

"_Hey Tor_ where you off to?" Dustin asked as he saw Tori exit Storm Chargers with her surfboard.

"Beach, to surf." Tori said. Her tone sounded a little flat.

"Hey," Dustin said now approaching her, "You alright?" When Tori didn't answer, but simple finished shoving her surfboard into her blue van, and began walking towards the driver's seat, Dustin caught her hand and repeated the question. "Are you alright?" His voice was more gentle this time.

Tori gave up avoiding him questions as a bad job, and looked him in the eye, "I don't know yet." With that she gently released herself from Dustin's grasp and got into her van, putting it into gear and pulling out of the parking lot. She saw Dustin shake his head as she exited.

_Tori sat_ on her surfboard out in the ocean waiting to catch her big wave. So she'd promised Blake not to surf alone again, so what? She was done waiting for or listening to Blake. And to think she'd been ecstatic when he returned, thinking that things were finally going to take off between them, only to be told something that hadn't even started was over. But it was funny really, Blake had told her he liked her that day at the beach when she had finished telling him of her experience in the alternate dimension, though even that had been a slip. And it had been quite clear that Tori was interested in Blake too after the whole ugly head of jealousy rearing it's head when Tori had seen Lee Ann for the first time. And stranger still was when Tori had hugged Blake, she had felt him respond. It was minutes after that that Blake was telling her they were over, finished, kaput. It was like he'd come with a plan, but had forgotten it for that moment when they saw each other for the first time. 'Serves me right for building castles in the air.' Tori though, as a few angry tears splashed down her cheeks. She turned around on her board to see a huge wave approaching. 'That one's calling my name,' she though and began paddling like mad to catch the monster wave.

"So bro, no plans at all to go back?" Hunter asked his brother carefully as they drove back to the Thunder Academy.

"Dude, I just got back here and you're already trying to get rid of me. Nice brother you are!" Blake complained.

"Nice way of deflecting the question, but it's not going to happen." Hunter smirked.

Blake sighed. "Always on my case," He muttered before saying, "I don't know. Like I said, give me some time to think about it okay."

Hunter shrugged, "Hey that's cool with me bro. I sort of missed not having to drag you out of bed everyday."

Blake retaliated, "You wouldn't have to drag me out of bed everyday if you didn't keep me up the whole night with your constant elephant trumpeting!" Hunter grinned and looked over at Blake. The latter caught the look and said warily, "You're not going to give me one of your traditional hugs followed by messing up my hair are you?"

Hunter laughed out loud at this, "Always were worried about your hair, even when you were a little tyke! Speaking of hugs, what's going on between you and the love-of-your-life, Tori?" Hunter had possibly never seen his brother's face shut down so quickly and so firmly before, and Blake's action of turning on the radio and turning the knob up to a considerable volume was more than a clear signal that the topic was not one open for conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hey bro_, wake up! Pack for a week!" Hunter said throwing open the curtains in Blake's room.

Blake only mumbled and pulled his sheets higher, but apparently Hunter wasn't getting the signal, so he finally asked "Where are we going?" He was sitting bolt upright when Hunter replied, "Wind Ninja Academy for our first ever sparring tournament."

"_No, that's_ not correct. Look, watch me." Tori went through the motions of the kick perfectly. Her student watched her and imitated. Tori nodded, "That's good. You're getting it. Keep at it." She looked up then to see Cam approaching her, and excused herself, meeting the former Green Samurai Ranger midway.

Cam looked at her a while before sighing and saying, "Blake and Hunter are here with the students. I've just left Lee Ann to set up the female members and Sensei Omano and Dad are busy catching up on old times. Tori, I'm really sorry about this. I wish we could have scheduled this at a better time, preferably when Blake was not here or something but…"

Tori cut him off, "It's fine Cam. I'll be alright. I really don't know how you guys figured it out, but I really am fine. This is between Blake and me, and we don't have to involve everyone else. Blake's still a friend to all the others and there's no reason that has to change because of me. We'll sort it out," Tori said, waiting until Cam and nodded and walked away before adding, "Or we won't."

_Tori_ walked into ninja ops, which was now their 'Sensei Base'- as Shane had once called it when she was Hunter walking out. "Hey." She greeted her former colleague and friend.

Hunter, startled, looked up from the papers he was holding and smiled awkwardly, "Oh hey Tor. Just heading out. Catch you later. Bye."

"You know it. Bye." Tori said and then sighed. So much for maintaining a low profile. She knew as a rule Blake told Hunter everything, but it didn't seem like him to tell Hunter what had happened between them. It was more interesting to know, if Blake had told anything at all to Hunter, what exactly he had told him. Maybe he'd given his brother an explanation for his recent behavior, which she would have liked to have known herself. Tori sighed once more; she was at it again, thinking about Blake and wondering where they could have gone wrong. She walked to the fridge and got herself a glass of milk before sitting at a counter and flipping through a motocross magazine someone had left there – Dustin probably. Her good looking brown haired friend was always forgetting where he'd kept his stuff. She smiled at that thought and continued flipping, until suddenly a headline caught her attention.

"Oh my God! A Factory Blue rider dies in a tragic accident during training. Danny Filgero….good friend to motocross superstar Blake Bradley died tragically last week, his friend being the last one he spoke to before the accident happened. No comment has been made from Bradley who seems to have disappeared off the track scene since the accident. Roger Hannah makes no comment regarding this though he does say that he extends his deepest sympathies to Filegro's family and friends and that he and Factory Blue also feel the loss deeply." Tori read from the magazine and as she finished, it dropped out of her hands. Everything started fitting into place now. Blake had returned soon after this incident. The magazine article said he had disappeared but he'd actually come back to them all. And he was giving motocross up because his friend had died and Blake was….realization hit Tori like a dozen 250s running over her…Blake was afraid!

_Tori finished_ pacing the room. Something had to be done. She had to be able to put aside her personal feelings for Blake, whatever they were right now, to be able to help him at a time when he needed help the most. The article had explained a lot of Blake's actions, though she was unsure it had anything to do with him calling it quits with her. Tori looked at the magazine again and then held it close to her. Hunter. She needed to talk to Hunter first, show him the article and see what could be done. Either way, Blake was going to get the help he needed right now. She wasn't going to let him drop out of something she knew he loved, and the reason was simple…she loved him too much for that.


	5. Chapter 5

_As it so _happened, trying to talk to Hunter was becoming well near impossible. Either the two brothers were always together, in which case the last thing Tori wanted was for Blake to see her pull Hunter away from him deliberately, he'd know something was up then, or Hunter was so busy organizing his students that he hardly had a moment to spare to talk to Tori. True, Blake, Lee Ann and Sensei Omano were all there to help, but Hunter took his responsibilities as Head Teacher very seriously. She wondered what she was going to do about that. She had to act fast, the end of the week was almost approaching and that meant the end of the tournament too and the Thunders would return to their home base. Tori was pacing up and down at ninja ops while she thought about this.

"Hey Tor. What's with the walking?" Shane asked walking in. Tori looked up at him, as an idea suddenly dawned. Shane saw the look.

"Oh no you don't. Whatever it is, I'm out. No way." Shane was vigorously shaking his head as Tori stood up to come and stand before him. "Hey, no fair, you can't put on that face, you know how I can't resist it!"

"Shane look. It's about Blake…and…well, and the reason he gave up motocross. We have to help him. I've been trying to talk to Hunter, but he's too busy, and now I'm thinking that Hunter may not want to interfere but let Blake choose his own path. That leave me with you guys. I don't know what to do Shane, and I need your help."

Shane looked at Tori, serious now, and said slowly, "If you think Hunter may not want to interfere, and has good reason for it, isn't it also true that maybe that reason- whatever it may be- applies to you too."

Tori shook her head, "Look, Hunter may not interfere because he might think Blake doesn't want him too. And he has all the right not to do so because Blake might turn on him for interfering. But Shane, the way things are now between me and Blake, I don't have a whole lot to lose, but Blake does. Here, read this article."

Shane took the magazine from Tori's outstretched hand and sighed before saying, "Look Tor, I trust you and your judgment. If you want to help Blake, then I know you are doing it for al the right reasons, but before I agree to anything, I'll read the article and I suggest that we call in reinforcements…Dustin and Cam."

_Hunter Bradley_, dark and brooding, was standing in the grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy, as he looked up into the sky. He wasn't really thinking of anything. It was the day before the final day of the tournament, and so all events that had happened that day were minor and had finished up early. Of that Hunter was glad. He loved him job, but sometimes he didn't get the time he needed to himself. He hadn't been able to ride in ages, and he loved the track at Blue Bay Harbor. It brought back so many memories. But then again, he couldn't exactly hop on his bike and work the track with Blake in his motocross-is-not-for-me mood. He wondered what exactly had changed his brother's mind so drastically about a sport they had grown up loving, but he had more sense that to badger his brother about details. Blake had a tendency to shut down completely, and that wouldn't help either of them.

"Hunnnteeeeer!" A screech of his name brought Hunter back to earth within seconds. He turned around to see Kapri racing across the grounds to his, but really what was she wearing? Oh my God! Was that his motocross gear? Hunter suddenly found himself grinning, Kapri looked ridiculous in his oversized outfit, and predictably enough, she tripped and fell. He found himself moving towards her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Kapri demanded picking herself up and dusting off. "You promised to teach me how to ride today."

"Ride?" Hunter asked blankly. "Ride what?"

"A dirt bike thingy silly." Kapri gushed.

Hunter laughed, "Now why would I do such a thing!"

Kapri slapped him on the arm, "But you promised!" Before Hunter could say that never in his lifetime would he do such a thing, Kapri was rambling on, "But you did. You told me to read the entire book on 'A Thunder Ninja's History' and I did, and then you promised me that if I remained quiet and read the volume two of that same book, you'd teach me how to ride! And I did, so today's the day! Come on!"

Hunter frowned, he did remember telling her to read the books. They were so huge he'd figured that she'd be busy for months finishing them, but apparently two weeks had done the trick. But still, he didn't remember promising to teach her to ride. Yes, he'd been busy when she came to him, but he couldn't have promised her that…even by mistake! Or…did he? Hunter's frown became more severe as he realized, that if he did promise, he had to go through with it. He and Blake always kept good on their promises. Kapri, apparently saw Hunter's glowering face as a bad sign and started backing off.

"Hey, you know, maybe today isn't such a good day…"

Hunter sighed and shook his head, "No, if I promised you something, then I'll do it. Today is fine. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner by nightmares over having you ride my bike will subside."

"Yipee!" Kapri clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. "I'll go tell the others!"

"Meet me in 20 minutes as the track, and give me back my motocross gear!" Hunter yelled after her.

_Two people _watching from the bushes grinned as they saw Kapri approaching with a broad smile on her face. The three high-fived each other. Plan A had been put into motion.

_When Hunter_ turned up at the track he found quite a large number of people there.\

"Hey guys. What's gives?"

Cam turned around to face him. "Apparently you'd promised to teach Kapri how to ride a bike and Kapri told this to Marah who refused to be outdone by her own sister, and so insisted that Dustin teach her how to ride too. Dustin wants to have a word with you about this later on by the way."

Hunter grinned as he turned towards the track and saw Marah standing a foot away from the bike and trying to put her leg over. Dustin was pleading with her to get closer to the bike. Then he saw Shane coming up with a reclining chair.

"Hey Hunter! We came to watch the fun. Here's your soda Cam." Shane said grinning. "Where's Blake?" Hunter simply glared at Shane and then started making his way towards Kapri.

A few minutes later there was a heated argument going on between the two of them.

"If you want to learn to ride you have to get on the bike first!" Hunter practically shouted.

"But it's making funny noises!" Kapri protested for the 100th time.

"That's the engine it's supposed to make noises!" Hunter yelled back.

"Hey what's going on?" Blake's voice didn't interrupt Hunter as he advanced towards Kapri, caught her up and dumped her on the bike.

"Hey Blake." Cam said. "Hunter and Dustin got roped into teaching Kapri and Marah how to ride. We're here to enjoy the show. Soda? Chair?"

Blake shook his head as he watched. He hadn't been to a track since coming back. He looked away from Marah and Kapri to some of the other local riders who were working the track. Young hopefuls, like he'd been. Suddenly his attention was caught by another rider who raced onto the scene. Blake found himself making a mental note of the rider's position, his stance, his movement and gave him about B grading. He was actually not too bad Blake thought as he watched the rider taking a flying jump over a mound. Something about the movement of the rider caught Blake as being familiar, but he dismissed it. And then it happened. Blake thought time had suddenly slowed down. The rider was going too close to the edge, he'd never make that sharp turn, Blake thought, and just as he did the bike and rider went into the boards, causing the rider to go fall away from the bike and onto the surface, rolling away in the process. Blake was running before he knew it, and he felt the others follow. They had all apparently seen the accident too.

"Are you okay!" Dustin shouted as he reached the rider.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Blake stopped in his tracks. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Tori, are you sure you're okay?" Cam asked kneeling next to her.

"Yes, I am. It's not like this is the first time I've taken a spill." Blue eyes suddenly looked up to see Blake watching her.

And there was a sudden anger that filled Blake. No, anger was too mild a word, he was furious. He suddenly realized if he kept walking towards Tori, he was going to do something he was going to regret. He broke their eye contact by turning around and walking away. He never saw the look of hurt that passed through Tori's face in an unguarded moment as she thought he didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Dude, I don't _know about you, but things between Blake and Tori just got worse, and I didn't think that was possible. I mean, earlier, they weren't really talking, but now, they can't stand the sight of each other it seems!" Dustin said running his hand through his hair as he sat on the floor of ninja ops with Marah by his side.

"But I don't understand what exactly happened. Our plan was going perfectly until Tori's little accident." Kapri said.

"Yeah, I don't understand what happened either. Kapri, did Hunter tell you anything about Blake afterwards?" Shane asked. Kapri shook her head.

"Listen, I haven't known Tori for too long, but I did hear the way Blake was talking non stop about her during training with me, and it was obvious seeing them together that they care deeply for each other. So whatever it is, it can be fixed." These words of wisdom came from Lee Ann Omano. Cam smiled at her and put his arm around her waist, shocking everyone else who was there.

"Wow, when did that happen?" Marah asked.

Shane grinned, "The Thunder Sensei's daughter and the Wind Sensei's son. A modern day Romeo and Juliet with a twist!"

Cam ignored them, "Lee Ann's right. We can fix it, but as it so happens both of them are going to be avoiding each other like the plague from now on, and tomorrow's the last day of the Thunders stay. Tori was really hurt when Blake walked away. And I'm not sure, but I think Blake was angry, though that doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Maybe we should just force them to be together and get them to sort it out." Kapri said holding her hands up in despair.

"Getting them together is going to be the problem." Shane said frowning. They all sat there frowning over the problem, until suddenly Cam's face lit up.

"I think I'm going to be able to help there."

"Huh? How?" Dustin asked.

"You guys remember me telling you'll about the final tournament between the sensei's of the academies right? That means us. The names were already put in by Sensei Omano and Dad and they will be drawn out tomorrow to see who goes against whom. All we have to do is take matters into our own hands and…." As Cam began explaining the plan the others all sat up to listen. They were smiling and nodding their heads when Cam was done. This had to work. Blake and Tori were meant for each other. It was a pity that they didn't seem to know that for themselves.

_Tori watched _from the Winds side as last student sparring event took place. But all she could think about was the day before. She couldn't help it. All her attempts to block out Blake had failed. She had done this to show Blake that riding was his dream, but instead she had learnt that the real reason Blake had broken it off with her was simply because he didn't love her anymore. She tried to give him credit for being honest and truthful, being Tori, but this time around that just wasn't cutting it. She was hurting, and hurting badly.

_Blake watched _from the Thunder tent as the last student sparring event took place. But all he could think about was what had happened the day before. He kept trying to forget and then his anger would subside, but he was dimly aware that Tori was on the other side of the grounds and that kept the blood pounding in his ears. He was so furious that he hadn't even stopped to ask himself why. He was feeling too much, had been through too much, to start opening up now. Danny's death, being back with his brother, having to break up with Tori, giving up motocross and finally almost seeing Tori go through the same fate as Danny…it was all too much for him. He couldn't take this much longer.

"_And to begin the exhibition sparring is Tori Hanson of the Wind Ninja Academy, going against Blake Bradley of the Thunder Ninja Academy."_ Blake and Tori obviously thought they were hearing things because both refused to move. Blake was shoved forward by Cam, seeing that Hunter was too busy eyeing the winds suspiciously and Dustin gave Tori the same treatment.

Finally they gave up trying to protest and faced each other. Tori's face was set. Blake's face was set. They bowed to each other and then took up position. Together they moved to attack, throwing kicks and punches that were duly blocked and then countered. The gasps could be heard from the audience as they performed almost a sparring dance.

"Don't let the blonde hair fool you, you're going down!" Blake remembered the words Tori had thrown at him as they were sparring during their ranger days.

"I'll go easy on you this time." Tori remembered Blake's words.

"…No matter what dimension I'm in I'll always like you.."

"You ready then? You just volunteered!"

"You're kinda cute when your jealous."

"Jealous? No way was I jealous. I just thought you needed help."

The memory came back to both of them and for a split second as Tori punched and Blake blocked, they held each others gazes. Blake counter attacked with a kick, and Tori ducked, coming under him just enough to throw him. She stood over him for a moment, "How could you do that to me?" The words spontaneously.

Blake was back up on his feet, "And how could you do what you did to me?"

He kicked, Tori blocked, "And exactly what did I do to you Blake?" She asked, shouting.

Blake blocked Tori's kick, "You could have died out there."

"I was just trying to help you realize your dream. It was all a plan Blake. I read the article in the magazine, I know why you gave up motocross, and I didn't want you to. I though watching armature riders would make you realize how good you are. Falling wasn't part of my agenda." Tori yelled breaking off the fight now.

"Don't you realize, you could have died out there! That's why I gave it all up! I saw my own friend die, and I didn't want that to happen to me. I had to see my friend's girlfriend cry so bad, she couldn't stand up. He was going to propose to her the day he died! I didn't want that to be you. I couldn't stand to see you hurt, that's why I broke it off. And seeing you fall off that bike and thinking of what could have happened made me so mad!" Blake yelled back.

"Yea, well, you jerk, motocross is your dream. You're one of the best riders around. I love you too damn much to see you give up your dream when you're just about to go places!" Tori shouted.

"Well that's gonna be a problem then, because I love you too much to see you get hurt by something that I did!" Blake shouted back. Then he stopped and stared at Tori. "Do you realize that's the first time we've told each other we love each other?" He was still shouting.

"Yes." Tori voice was a whisperer and Blake ran to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant o hurt you. I thought by doing what I did I was protecting you." Blake said into the blonde hair as he hugged her tight.

"You can't protect me by letting go of me Blake. And I'm sorry I tried to push you, but motocross- that's you Blake. And Danny wouldn't want to see you give it up because of him. If anything, you should race in his name." Tori said breaking away gently from Blake to look in his eyes.

"Tor," Blake said smiling lightly, "I'm missed you so much." Tori laughed, and the sound filled Blake's ears. There was also lots of whooping and cat calls coming from the Thunder and Wind stands as their friends looked on.

"What now?" Tori asked him.

Blake sighed and smiled, "Looks like it's back to Factory Blue."


	7. Chapter 7

_Blake Bradley lay_ on his bed looking up at the ceiling in his Factory Blue dorm room. It was pouring with rain outside and Blake had his radio on. He couldn't sleep. He'd tried, but it just hadn't worked, and he had a niggling suspicion why.

He'd been back with Factory Blue for over four months now since the episode back at Blue Bay Harbor. It had been hard to leave his friends- Tori especially since they'd not actually had a lot of time together since he returned- but the track was calling his name, and it was made easier when he saw that his blue eyed blonde surfer had been thrilled for him when he got the call-back from Rodger Hannah. But still, it was not enough. Racing had been great. He'd won all the tournaments he'd been entered in for and Rodger himself had declared that Blake was in great shape.

And yet…yet, something was missing and Blake was feeling it more prominently now. He remembered the day after the tournament had ended. He and Tori had been teased endlessly about their very public outburst and not to mention very open display of affection, but they both could have cared less. They had taken off to the beach right after that, leaving the others to finish their sparring session and for Cam and Lee Ann to bring the tournament to an end. Blake and Tori had walked along the beach watching as the waves crashed down on the yellow sand, and had sorted out their feelings for each other. But for the most part they had remained silent, enjoying the presence of each others company, and that, for both of them, had felt good. The next day Blake was flying out of Blue Bay Harbor, waving to his brother and friends, with no idea of when he would see them all again.

"This one's out to all those people who are far away from the ones they loved. It's Michael Buble with 'Home'." Blake turned up the volume a notch as he let the sounds of the radio fill his room.

Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aerorplane  
Another sunny place   
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside   
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me

Another winter day has come And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

Blake sat up in bed. He needed to get home. No, not to the Thunder Academy, but to Tori. Wherever she was, was where home was. He was going to take a short break away from Factory Blue and he needed to do it immediately. Even as the thought hit him, he was out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans and a navy shirt, stuffing his feet into sandals, and rushing out the door.

"Bradley, if you're here to quite again I might have to strangle you!" Rodger Hannah complained as he opened the door to his room and saw Blake standing there. Blake grinned,

"No way! The only way I'm getting out of Factory Blue is if you personally carry me to the front door and throw me out!"

Rodger Hannah sighed thankfully, "Okay then, what other pressing matter had you dragging me out of bed at…six thirty in the morning on a day when everyone's allowed to sleep in?"

Blake looked at him and put on his best pleading face, "Well, you see, there's this thing I need to take care of back home. 2 days tops, and I'll be back. But I need to leave immediately, and I was wondering if you could shift around the schedules a bit…"

Rodger gave him a long look before finally saying, "I don't usually do this Blake, but I know you've been through a lot of recent, and I need you here at Blue, so, alright, I'll shift around the schedules and you go. But 2 days. Tops!" He hoped Blake had heard him since his superstar had already taken off yelling,

"Thanks Rodger! Owe you one, big time!" Blake didn't even turn back.

He reached his room and pulled out his navy shoulder bag dumping whatever he thought might be necessary for his two day stay. He managed to call up the airline service to see which was the first available flight he could catch out. Having done that he put down the phone, thought a bit and then lifted the receiver back up. 'There are some things which a brother ought to know.' He thought and waited until the line was picked up.

"Hey Hunter…"

_Blake sat on his bed _and glanced around the room quickly. His line of vision passed over a few photographs he had stacked up there. His eyes fell on the one of him and Tori. He picked it up and looked at it, smiling now. He then put the picture in his bag, saying, "This one's for you Tor."

_Dustin and Marah_ danced around the room laughing. Dustin looked handsome as always and Marah looked quite stunning in a very light orange skirt and white top, with an orange band that kept her back, and allowed her bangs to fall freely to a side. However the reason they managed to move so smoothly was not because Tori had managed to teach Dustin how to dance, because she hadn't. Marah had eventually solved the problem by climbing on top of Dustin's feet and letting him do the moving. Apparently that strategy was working for them!

_Shane and Skyla_ were leaning over a rail and looking up into the sky as they chatted. Shane seemed content as he watched the raven beauty chat on about her carmanion life. Things were really moving along for them too.

_Cam and Lee Ann _were sipping their drinks laughing at something or the other. Now that everybody knew they were seeing each other, Cam didn't see any reason why they should keep their relationship low profile anymore, and Lee Ann didn't either. His father and Lee Ann's had both been very pleased with the union and were even talking of a combined Ninja Academy. The only sight glitch was which name to put in front- Thunder or Wind. Cam had solved that problem by suggesting the name- The Hurricane Ninja Academy.

_Kapri sat _at a table reading the last text message Hunter had sent her, smiling. Right after Blake and Tori's very public reunion, Hunter had marched over to the Winds, thrilled that his brother was finally happy and seeing Kapri first, had caught her in a huge hug, and had suddenly realized he didn't want to let go. That had started it all for them, and Kapri was walking around in a haze of delight these days. Hunter had been grouchy at first because of all the teasing he had been put through by his merciless friends, but he'd started to reach a stage when he could turn a deaf ear to it all.

_Tori Hanson_ glanced at her phone was what seemed like the hundredth time. Blake always called her in the night, or would send a text message indicating that he was free for her to call, but today her phone had been uncharacteristically silent. Blake had neither called nor messaged and that had been for the whole day. Tori stirred her drink and a frown appeared on her face as she got a little worried. She stepped of her stool, and grabbed her phone. She looked around for someone to tell, but they were all busy. Her gaze fell on Kapri.

"Hey Kapri. I'm going out for a little air. Tell the others okay. I'll probably be at the beach, and for heaven's sake tell them not to worry, that it's only six thirty, and I'll get back home before it gets too dark." When Kapri nodded, Tori made her way out.

"_Hey Tor_, where are you? I need to…er…ask you something." Dustin's voice came through her cell phone.

"What do you mean where am I? I'm at the Academy. I'm going out into the grounds for a while, there's something I need to do there, so when you come over, come directly there." Tori said and then hung up. Really Dustin was getting more forgetful these days. He'd known she was gong to be at the Academy, she'd told his so ten times that morning when he'd asked ten times!

Tori was out in the grounds, picturing some movements in her mind. Her hair was being tossed about in the wind, and she had on her ninja suit instead of her sensei robes. As movement suddenly caught her eye she turned to see Blake in his thunder ninja suit approaching her. She thought she also saw streaks of red, yellow, green, crimson, orange, pink and a whiff of brown hair and black hair, but she couldn't be sure. Her eyes were trained on Blake. She hadn't seen him in a while, and she was taking her time to look him over before he was close enough to talk. He seemed fine, in fact he seemed excited and nervous about something. And suddenly, out of the blue it hit her. She loved this guy, she really did, it was the real thing. And instead of that fact scaring her, she looked into Blake's eyes and felt comforted.

"Blake! What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming." Tori said as Blake got closer.

Blake shook his head. He didn't say a word. He came within inches of her and stopped, looking at Tori and taking it all in. This was it. He didn't care that they hadn't exactly been on a first official date. Him and Tori- it was the real deal.

Tori watched him, and was about to ask if anything was the matter when Blake went down on his knees in front of her. Tori could only stare, shocked.

"Tori Hanson, blue wind ranger, surfer chic, dancer, and most of all the most amazing, wonderful, kind hearted person I've ever known…will you marry me?"

Whatever Tori's response was, it was drowned out by the sounds of cheering coming from Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, Kapri, Marah, Lee Ann and Sklya.

_The End_.

**A/N- to all those who have made it through this long and hazardous journey with me, first congratulations, and second thank you so much! To those who read and reviewed, it was highly appreciated. The comments were inspiring and kept me going. This one's dedicated to ya'll!**


End file.
